Dragons: A Better Gift
by Scuta5
Summary: Set during the Holiday Special: "Dragons: Gift of The Night Fury" Toothless is in search of Hiccup's helmet. During the search, Toothless comes to a realization. A story about friendship.
1. A Better Gift

Author's Note: I don't work with Dreamworks, or own any of the characters from the How To Train Your Dragon films, or books. I find the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless to be something true and beautiful, and just an amazing thing, indeed. So I thought up this little story. Please do give me your thoughts on it.

Dragons: A Better Gift.

The wind howled softly as the pitch-dark scaled dragon flew through the ice cold skies. The sun giving very little comfort to any creature seeking warmth. The pitch-dark dragon was a Night Fury. An extremely rare dragon. This Night Fury was named Toothless, by a teenage viking called: Hiccup. Toothless and Hiccup became friends, not right away of course. But this once forbidden friendship, changed both of their worlds, forever. And might I add, for the better.

Light from the sun shined on the golden metal from Toothless's artificial tail fin. Toothless used to have two tail fins at the end of his tail. With the help of those tail fins, he could fly. But he lost one tail fin months prior. Since Hiccup was a Blacksmith, he made his scaly dragon friend an artificial tail fin. Toothless however could not fly on his own. He always needed the help of Hiccup, to use his artificial tail fin. But two days ago, Hiccup made a very special tail fin for Toothless. This tail fin allowed him to fly with out Hiccup.

And so, here is Toothless, flying with out the scrawny viking. For two days, Toothless has been looking for Hiccup's helmet. It was lost two days ago, after a large group of various dragons came out of no where, surprising the two of them, and a dragon's tail removed the helmet from Hiccup's head, and it fell in the ocean. Toothless often dove in the freezing water, trying to find the exact location from where the helmet fell.

No such luck for the Night Fury. Toothless would not give up his search until he found said helmet. No luck in finding the helmet was exhausting for the dragon. He has been looking for it, with no rest. Toothless turned his gaze upward, and positioned his body, for he could fly higher in the sky. He was going to take a very small break from searching.

The dragon's muscles ached and burned due to constant flying, but he couldn't give up the search, not now. Not ever. Toothless knew that helmet meant a lot to Hiccup and his father. As Toothless got as high as he could, he flapped his wings to keep from falling, and looked down. The ocean was wide and vast. The Night Fury spot a Scauldron swimming, although it looked very tiny, due to how high he was.

Toothless then focused, closed his eyes. Tucked in his fore legs, and hind legs against his body, folded his wings, stuck out his neck, as far as he could, and just let him self free fall. Hiccup and Toothless did this with each other sometimes, and this certain dragon missed doing so. Toothless's body started to fall. His body tilted to where his nose was facing downward toward the ocean. The wind whistled in his ears as he fell at an increasingly fast speed. The cold air beat at his wings, tail, and scales. This wasn't as exhilarating as Toothless was hoping for. The thrill of just falling, no more worries. His heart beat quickly. But this was no fun at all. Because Hiccup wasn't there. To help him fly, or free fall along side him. It just wasn't the same. Never would be.

Toothless could feel him self nearing the ocean, and unfolded his wings. The powerful draft of wind, violently snapped his wings back, but it didn't hurt at all. Dragon wings are strong, with thick muscle supporting them. Toothless quickly dodged a large rock formation sticking out of the ocean. It loomed over Toothless. It made the dragon feel even more lonely.

Toothless spotted a decent sized island, and decided to take an hour rest upon said island. Just an hour of rest. No more then that. He landed on the beach of the island, and felt the sand stick to his claws as he walked on it. His tail dragging a line into it. The dragon emitted a large guttural sound, almost as if he was sighing.

He lowered his body, folded his wings, and curled his tail around him. Closing his eyes for a sixty minute rest. Toothless dreamed of being in Hiccup's presence again. Being back on Berk with the other dragons. StormFly. Meatlug. HookFang.

Toothless woke from his short pleasant dream as he felt cold water touching his clawed paws. The water was coming in, closer to shore. But something got his attention more. Hiccup's helmet was pressing against Toothless's snout! The water must of brought in the helmet to this very shore. The waves had to of been strong enough.

Toothless lifted his head, and looked down at it, tilting his head, and a gurgle could be heard deep in his throat. He sniffed it, to make sure it was actually Hiccup's. It was! With no time to waste, he opened his maw, and put the helmet in his mouth. Toothless was glad to have found it, after all this traveling. In truth, it seems, the helmet has found Toothless. Toothless stood up, shook his body free of sand, and unfolded his lengthy wings, looking out toward the ocean, a determined glint in his lime green colored eyes. He couldn't wait to return to Berk. To see his friend.

Hiccup may have given the Night Fury ability to fly with out his assistance, but Toothless honestly preferred to fly with Hiccup. It's something they both could share. Hiccup could not fly with out Toothless. And Toothless could not fly with out Hiccup. This was a good gift, to be able to fly on one's own. But Hiccup gave Toothless something much more meaningful. A much better gift. Friendship.

And with finding the helmet, the Night Fury roared with joy, heading back to Berk.


	2. Friendship

It took a day for the Night Fury to return to Berk. Luckily Toothless returned this night, because the vikings of Berk, were celebrating an annual holiday: Snoggletog. The Night Fury flew silently in the night, the isle of Berk finally in view.

Small ice crystals formed on Toothless's wings, but they did not affect his flying at all. But the cold weather was having a negative effect, on his artificial tail. If he didn't return to Berk soon, his metal tail fin, would be frozen. Thankfully it lasted a mile, and that is all it took for the dragon to return to Berk.

Toothless tucked his wings, as he neared the land. He landed with ease, and the metal fin clicked once, due to the icy cold night air. He walked quickly to Hiccup's house. He knew the location of that very house, well. As soon as he arrived there, he could see that the front door was closed.

Toothless lowered his maw, and let the helmet drop from his mouth. He didn't want the helmet to get in the way of trying to opening the door with his snout. No luck, it was firmly shut. Toothless slowly picked up the helmet. For he knew his dear human friend wasn't at home.

He cocked his head as he heard the laughing of a viking in the large building that was known as the mess hall. Some of the vikings called it that. Toothless sniffed the air, and could tell that all the vikings were located in the mess hall. He ran there quickly.

The giant door of the mess hall, was left open, ajar. Toothless placed his paw between the opening, and along with the tip of his snout, opened the large, heavy door. He saw many vikings drinking, and others talking to others. Toothless noticed a lot of dragon hatchlings around, but that soon left his mind, as he needed to find a certain scrawny viking.

Toothless looked to the left, and then to the right. He looked ahead, and could see the viking he was looking for. Hiccup was embraced by a female viking. Toothless knew that Hiccup had feelings for said viking, and she had feelings for him as well. She must have been comforting him. But pushed him away, having Hiccup turn around, and to see that Toothless have arrived.

Hiccup's eyes lit up happily, and he smiled with relief, once seeing the Night Fury.

Toothless gurgled and ran to Hiccup. Hiccup ran to his scaly dragon friend. Toothless gurgled happily again, and adjusted the helmet, with his tongue as Hiccup was pointing a finger at him, and moving his hand , but the finger still directed at Toothless. Hiccup finally noticed something in Toothless's maw, and the dragon put his head over the vikings head, placing the saliva coated helmet upon the human's head.

A few vikings exclaimed in disgust, and Hiccup wiped his saliva coated hair from his eyes, and smiled wider, realizing Toothless found his lost helmet. Hiccup then hugged the Night Fury, his arms not quite long enough, but he hugged the Night Fury's neck anyway.

Toothless could feel that Hiccup was much happier. Not just because if his returned helmet, but because his best friend came back to him. Toothless would always be there for Hiccup.

A lot of vikings cheered, once they realized that the Night Fury returned. And the celebrating of Snoggletog continued, until the late hours of night.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up, and saw that Toothless wasn't sleeping at the foot of his bed. Hiccup got dressed, and attached his metal limb to his leg. Not only did Toothless lose a part of his body, but Hiccup did as well. Hiccup lost his foot, and a part of his leg, during the battle with the Red Death. An enormous dragon. One of a terribly great size.

Hiccup left his house, and saw Toothless waiting for Hiccup. On the snow covered ground, was the saddle, that he used when he flew with Toothless, and a few other important parts, for them to fly together. Hiccup was confused.

"Toothless, why'd you pull all this out for? You don't need this anymore." Said Hiccup while pushing aside the saddle with his artificial limb.

"Come on. Let's get going." Said Hiccup, while walking toward Toothless, to mount him. But Toothless walked away, not wanting him to do that. Toothless then looked at the saddle, and the other parts. Hiccup shook his head, can't quite figuring out what was with Toothless.

"Would you quite fooling around. You have your new tail now." Hiccup said softly.

Toothless inched away from Hiccup, as the scrawny viking tried to mount his friend again.

"Toothless...?" Hiccup said, still confused.

Toothless looked down at the saddle and the other contraptions once again, clearly he was thinking. He looked up at Hiccup, then raised his tail, unfolding his light golden artificial tail fin, it glistened once in the sun. Toothless then began to thrust his tail against the ground, repeatedly, destroying the artificial tail in the process.

Hiccup raised his arms, trying to motion for his dragon friend to stop.

"Toothless, Stop! What are your doing?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless then flung the golden artificial tail from his real tail, and it landed quite a distance behind him. Toothless then lowered his head, grabbing a strap of the saddle, and dragging it in front of him, and his eyes all soft and innocent, looking down to his left, he every so lightly nudges the saddle with his paw, and grunts softly.

Hiccup then finally realized what Toothless was getting at. And a heart warming feeling caused Hiccup to smile, widely.

Moments later, Hiccup and Toothless were flying high in the sky. Together. One not being able to do so with out the other. Winter in Berk, lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands, and won't let go. And the only real comfort, against the cold: Are those that you keep close to your heart. It turns out, that this was the best Snoggletog for both Toothless and Hiccup.

"Ready bud?" Said Hiccup as he unhooked him self, from the saddle, and did a back flip off of Toothless. Hiccup free fell. Head first. Pretty soon, Toothless did the same, his wings tucked against his body, and all for legs close to his black body. After a few seconds, Toothless did his best to fly under Hiccup, and did so effortlessly and Hiccup hooked him self to the saddle again, and Toothless unfolded his wings, to prevent them from crashing in two trees, that they were headed towards.

They flew past said trees, and the snow was pushed off by their speed, and Toothless roared triumphantly.

Hiccup gave Toothless a pretty good gift, that year. But Toothless gave Hiccup a better one.


End file.
